I'm Ready
by LadyKiseki
Summary: Inuyasha is ready to give Kagome a reason to stay. OneShot


**I'm Ready**

Kohaku had been the first to fall. As suspected, the removal of the Shikon fragment was the deathblow, but by then he had made his peace with his sister and she had accepted the fact that he didn't want to keep living.

Kagura and Kanna were a simultaneous second kill, though neither by the same hand. Kagura's final act of betrayal had been to grab the baby from Kanna and toss him to Sesshoumaru of all people. Naraku immediately crushed her heart at the same time that Sango cut through Kanna, whom had been placed before Naraku as a temporary shield.

Kikyou had been the last casualty. Her body simply returned to soil and bones as Naraku severed her head, but they could have sworn before she died that she was smiling.

By then it was afternoon and the battle had been raging since dawn. The humans were nearing the end of their strength and it didn't look like the youkai would be able to hold out much longer either. Inuyasha was pushing his limits, grief clouding his judgments as he futilely unleashed his fury on the demon responsible for his loss.

Things seemed to happen rapidly at that point. Sesshoumaru dispatched the baby with a clean decapitation, Sango strapped Miroku's staff to her Hiraikotsu and hurled it at Naraku's barrier, Inuyasha and Kagome simultaneously released their attacks. The two attacks combined perfectly to dispel the barrier and pierce the evil hanyou's chest. The shrieking that ensued seemed to come from everywhere at once, making all, including Sesshoumaru, clap hands over ears.

* * *

It took three days for reality to sink in. Naraku was dead. Deceased, six feet under, kicked the bucket, game over.

Three days for the victorious to heal their battle scars, with one exception: Kagome. In his last moments, Naraku managed to pierce her chest and only Inuyasha's assurance that her heart was beating told them that the heart remained whole. It had taken a week to get to Naraku, but with the uncharacteristic assistance of Sesshoumaru, the Inu-tachi found themselves back in the village in less than two days.

Kagome's condition kept him in the hut. She was too pale, her breath too shallow, but the scent of death was not upon her and so long as it was not, he held hope. Hope that he would be able to tell her something he'd been keeping a secret for far too long, afraid someone would use it against him; afraid she would come to her senses and leave.

Sunset on the sixth day Kagome awoke to a sea of smiling, teary-eyed faces before her vision was obscured by red and her breath hitched. She couldn't remember being held like this since the time he forced her back home. Unable to speak, she simply leaned into him with a sigh. All too soon, it seemed to end as he pulled away, gently laying her back down with an apologetic, yet sad smile. What was wrong? Before she could ask, he was gone, leaving her to stare at the door.

_There's a new wind blowin' like I've never known.  
I'm breathin' deeper than I've ever done.  
And it sure feels good, to finally feel the way I do.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you._

Inuyasha raced through the forest, cursing himself for nearly reopening her injuries in his haste to hold her. He needed to run out this restless energy that had been building and he was going to use it to his advantage as he headed for the one place he had to be crazy to willingly enter. He was stopped short in his intent when he caught sight of his target calmly standing on a riverbank watching a young girl play in the water.

"Sesshoumaru," he quietly addressed, knowing the youkai would easily hear him, somewhat surprised that he had been so close to the village all this time.

"Hanyou."

Inuyasha bit back the automatic response to such a degrading title. He wasn't here to fight or argue. "I'm just following the laws."

"What would a half-breed know of youkai laws?"

"Enough to ask your permission."

"No."

Inuyasha growled. "What?"

"Our father diluted our blood enough."

"I don't have to have your permission."

"Then why did you ask?"

"Kasei."

Sesshoumaru kept silent, ignoring Inuyasha in favor of keeping an eye on Rin.

"Look, we can hate each other forever, but you're still my brother." Inuyasha sighed, already regretting searching for Sess. "You're all the family I have."

_An' I'm lettin' go of all my lonely yesterdays.  
I've forgiven myself for the mistakes I've made.  
Now there's just one thing, the only thing I wanna do, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you._

Not waiting for an answer, Inuyasha took off, making one last stop to Kagome's time to inform her family of Naraku's defeat and pose his question to the old man and Mama. He returned to the village with a light heart and a smile he was certain made him look like an idiot. Without a word to anyone, he swooped into the hut, gingerly gathered Kagome in his arms and headed back into the forest with a warning to not be followed or else.

"I can walk, you know."

"Keh, I know." He didn't slow down.

"Inuyasha," she threatened.

"Don't even think it. You'll go down with me."

"Then where are you taking me?"

"Shush, wench. Just wait."

Kagome mock growled at him, but she kept quiet, wanting to know what put such a giddy smile on the hanyou's face. When they stopped he gently set her on her feet before the Goshinboku, but never removed his arms from around her. He softly kissed her forehead before pulling back to regard her for a quiet moment.

_Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
You let me know there's nothing in this world I can't do._

In her eyes he knew he would always find forgiveness and salvation, and tonight he also found confusion mixed with happiness. Hopefully he would be able to erase the confusion and make her even happier. He had his suspicions about Kagome's feelings for him, thinking if she cared for him like Miroku claimed, then truly she was an amazing woman. Not many, if any, would be willing to accept being second when an old flame returned, but Kagome had and she had forgiven him repeatedly for leaving her whenever Kikyou had shown up.

He took a deep breath, reveling in the crisp air; he was finally free.

"What do you want, Kagome?"

"Nani?"

"It's finished, he's gone. So what do _you_ want?"

Kagome bit her lip. She couldn't answer that, not truthfully at least. She wanted what she couldn't have.

"Kagome?" He asked softly, concerned.

She shook her head. "I can't tell you."

"Why the hell not?" He demanded.

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Inuyasha!"

"Wench!"

"Baka!"

"Bitch!"

"Osuwari!"

With a grunt and a shriek the pair went down together, Inuyasha landing across her stomach.

"Get off me!"

"Can't."

"How long?"

"A few minutes. So why not?"

"Kami you're hopeless."

_I used to run in circles goin' no-where fast.  
I'd take one step forward and two steps back.  
Couldn't walk a straight line even if I wanted to, mmm, mmm.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you._

Inuyasha sighed deeply, swallowing the urge to whine at her words. With extreme effort he lifted his torso, fighting the spell as he grunted out, "Try moving."

Kagome blinked in astonishment as he fought the rosary just enough to let her scoot out from under him. "Gomen, Inuyasha."

"Go away."

"Huh?"

"You heard me, bitch."

"Does it mean so much to you?" No response. She sighed. "I want to stay. Here," she swallowed and whispered, "with you."

"The truth?"

"Hai, Inuyasha, the truth."

"Why?"

"I don't see…"

"Why, Kagome?" He sat up, pinning her with his gaze. "Why would you want to stay in a place without all your fancy things from your time? Why would you stay with a filthy hanyou like me?"

"Don't say that! You're not filthy!" She yelled at him, angry that he would still think so low of himself.

"Keh."

"Why are you asking me these things?"

"Because."

"Argh! Because why?"

"Because because bitch!"

"This is getting us nowhere. Why can't you answer the question?"

"Why can't you? I asked first."

Kagome stilled and dropped her gaze to her hands, which suddenly gripped her skirt like a lifeline. Her action did not go unnoticed. She could hear him shifting uneasily, finally crouching next to her.

"You smell of fear… what are you so afraid of?"

Kagome shook her head, but quickly found the action halted by his fingers lightly gripping her chin and forcing her to meet his concerned gaze. "What is it, Kagome? Is it me?"

Her lips trembled as she fought back the tears his words brought on. She never wanted him to think she was ever afraid of him. Hesitating for only a moment, she flung herself into his unsuspecting arms and held him tight as she constantly murmured something along the lines of, "Never you."

_Yeah, I wanna feel the sunshine,  
Shinin' down on me and you.  
When you put your arms around me,  
Well, baby there ain't nothing in this world I can't do._

"Onegai, Kagome…" he whispered brokenly. "Onegai."

She pulled back to look up at him, stunned to see the anguish in his gaze, the silent plea to give him some kind of hope. Hope for what she didn't know, but she knew she couldn't keep it a secret any longer. With far more courage than she felt she had, she pressed her lips to his in a silent answer to the questions he had been asking. Pulling back before he could react, her courage dissipating as she refused to meet his gaze, afraid he would push her away.

She was unprepared for his hands cupping her face, tilting it back up just seconds before his lips crashed hungrily upon her own. Her soft gasp of surprise gave him the opening to slip his tongue against her own, retreating to tease at her lips. Just when she was certain she was drowning in the emotions his kiss aroused, he pulled back and wrapped her in his arms.

"I want you to stay too."

"Nani?"

"Stay. With me." He sighed into her hair and hugged her a bit tighter.

"Why?" Despite their kiss, she needed to know for sure if he returned her sentiments.

"You taught me to accept myself, to be a better person. That it's okay to trust and…" he paused, his voice dropping to a whisper. "And love."

_Sometimes it's hard for me to understand,  
But you're teachin' me to be a better man.  
I don't want to take this life for granted like I used to do, no, no.  
I wanna love somebody,  
Love somebody like you._

Kagome pulled back, cautious hope in her eyes. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha blushed, but didn't look away. "Aishiteru, Kagome."

Kagome squealed and launched herself at the hanyou in delight, capturing his lips once more as they tumbled to the ground. She grinned happily down at him as they broke off the kiss.

"About time baka!"

"Bitch." Inuyasha growled.

"Aishiteru, Inuyasha."

"Keh."

_I'm ready to love somebody _

_Love somebody like you._

OSHIMAI 

Translations:

_Kasei – honor of the family_

_Baka - idiot_

_Onegai – Please_

_Aishiteru – I love you_

_Oshimai – the end_

**A/N:**

_Well I got to listening to Keith Urban's "Somebody Like You" too many times and this idea sprung from it. It turned out different than what I'd intended, but went through dozens of revisions before I finally spit this out. Still not pleased with it, but hey, I figure it helps keep the writer's block at bay._

_Wondering about "Fated Existence"? Don't fear, it's got four chapters left, but my beta and I are currently attacking her server to get it to release the beta'd chapters back to me I should have something up within the next week. Hopefully this will all be wrapped up by Thanksgiving. _

_I've finally gotten my new art supplies so maybe now I'll get to work on the two art pieces I've been promising people ehehe. __Oh and I've also got a LJ and DA account, both under the name "LadyKiseki", ladyblade was already taken._


End file.
